New York City Subway services (RollOverTheFloor)
The New York City Subway system has 25 numbered or lettered route designations. *The 1''', '''C, G''', '''L, M''', '''R, and W''' trains are fully local, making all stops. *The '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''', '''A, B''', '''D, E''', '''F, N''', and '''Q trains have portions of express and local service. *The J''' train normally serves all stops, but during rush hours, it is joined by the '''Z train in the peak direction. Both run skip-stop or express on different parts of their shared route. *The 6 '''and '''7 '''trains are fully local, but during rush hours, express variants of the routes, designated by diamond-shaped route markers, are operated alongside the locals. *The letter '''S is used for three shuttle services: the Rockaway Park Shuttle, Franklin Avenue Shuttle, and 42nd Street Shuttle. Due to the subway operating 24 hours a day, there are five different service patterns. These are rush hour, midday, evening, weekend, and night service patterns. Time periods The New York City Subway is one of the few subways worldwide operating 7 days a week, 24 hours a day. The schedule is divided into different periods of time, with each containing different operation patterns and train intervals. The schedule is divided into different periods of time, with each containing different operation patterns and train intervals. The MTA defines time periods as follows; these are used in articles (sometimes abbreviated by numbers in superscript or the symbol indicated): *1) rush hours - 6:00 to 10:30 a.m. and 3:30 to 8:00 p.m., Monday through Friday 1a) rush hours in the peak direction (toward Manhattan in the morning between 6:00 and 10:30 a.m., away from Manhattan between 3:30 and 8:00 p.m.), Monday through Friday *2) middays - 10:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m., Monday through Friday 2a) middays in the peak direction - 10:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m., Monday through Friday *3) evenings - 8:00 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday through Friday 3a) early evenings - 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., Monday through Friday 3b) evenings in the peak direction - 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., Monday through Friday *4) weekends - 6:00 a.m. to 12 midnight, Saturday and Sunday *5) nights - 12 midnight to 6:00 a.m., everyday Service listing Lines with colors next to them are the primary trunk line of the corresponding service; they determine the color of the service bullets and diamonds, except shuttles which are dark gray. Current services IRT A Division services – 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''', '''6, and 7''' trains are all 10 cars – 510 foot long. The '''42nd Street Shuttle as well as night-time 5''' trains are all 5 cars – 255 foot long. IND and BMT B Division services – '''A, B''', '''C, D''', '''E, F''', '''N, Q''', '''R, and W''' trains are all 10 cars if they are 60 foot units – 600 foot long; or 8 cars if they are using 75 foot units – also 600 foot long. '''J/Z, L''' and '''M trains are 8 cars of 60 foot units only – 480 foot long. However, weekend M''' trains are 4 cars of 60 foot units – 240 foot long trains. '''G trains and the Rockaway Park Shuttle '''are 4 cars of 75 foot units – 300 foot long. '''Rockaway Park Shuttle extends to 8 cars of 75 foot long units – 600 foot long only for weekend days in the summer. The Franklin Avenue Shuttle is 2 cars of 75 foot units – 150 foot long. All of the three short shuttles provide One Person Train Operation at all times, except the Rockaway Park Shuttle for most of the day on weekends in the summer. Overnight 5''' and weekend '''M trains also provide One Person Train Operation. All lengths of each station platform in the New York City Subway system are equalized, except Bowling Green on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line in Manhattan, 42nd Street – Port Authority Bus Terminal on the IND Eighth Avenue Line in Manhattan, Kingston – Throop Avenues on the IND Fulton Street Line in Brooklyn, and Howard Beach – JFK Airport on the IND Rockaway Line in Queens. Service variants *The 6''' has a rush hour (1a) and midday (2a) diamond Bronx express service labeled '''<6>, in addition to 6''' local service. *The '''7 has a rush hour (1a), and evening (3c) diamond Queens express service labeled <7>, in addition to 7''' local service. *The '''J and Z''' are identical routings, differing only by stations skipped during rush hours (1a). *The '''C and W''' are internally scheduled as short-turn '''A and N''' trains respectively. A number of services operate shorter routes during lower ridership hours, but these are neither signed differently nor counted as separate services. Special services caused by General Orders or track/signal maintenance & inspection almost night and weekend, are also not counted. Variants unaccounted for by formal designations Because of inconsistencies in usage there are, in practice, more distinctly identifiable services operating simultaneously than are represented by the color/letter/number designations: *Limited rush hour '''2 trains operate to/from a different southern terminal (New Lots Avenue). *Limited rush hour 4''' trains are extended to and from New Lots Avenue. *Limited rush hour '''5 trains operate to/from a different northern terminal (Nereid Avenue) and to/from two different southern terminals (Utica Avenue and New Lots Avenue). *The A''' has three physically separate southern terminals: full-time service operates to/from Far Rockaway, daytime alternate trips to/from Lefferts Boulevard, and five peak-direction rush hour trips operates to/from Rockaway Park. *Lefferts Boulevard is served at night by a shuttle. *Rockaway Park is served only in the peak direction during rush hours (and by the Rockaway Park Shuttle at all times). *Limited rush hour and late evening '''W trains are extended to/from Gravesend–86th Street. Train frequency Trains per hour